My life,my love,my future
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: What happens when Alice is placed in the Asylum? She's know longer wanted or loved by her parents. As years go by she meets the love of her life Jasper Hale. Will Alice get the love she has always wanted but has never got? read and find out.
1. Prologe:First vision

**My life,my love,my future**

Prolong: First Vision

Mary Alice Brandon is my name. But you know me as just Alice, my hairs the color of a dark starless night (but it's not black it's a mix between brown and black, which gives you dark brown. If you want to look at it that way) it goes to the middle of my back like my mothers. I'm about 4'10 people say I'm very pixie like instated of short (that makes me feel better most of the time.) People also tell me I look just like my father (But I think I look like my mom) Anyway before I get carried away here,I'm going to tell you my story; you know how I got sent to the asylum and all. I might even tell you how I met the love of my life Jasper Hale. To make things clear I don't want any interruptions. So begins my story on how I survived many years in the asylum, how I was abused and never loved. And of course how I found true love.

It all started when I was 10. It was then that I discovered I had some kind of power (I guess) I was playing with my little sister Cynthia in the woods near are house when I had this so called "vision". All of a sudden time just stopped and all I could think about was the vision and how Cynthia was hurt very badly. I didn't want anything to happen to my little sister, to much had happened already. (They never mentioned this in the book but I also had an older sister. Her name was Elizabeth Ann Brandon she was twelve when she was kidnapped. For weeks my parents did everything they could think of. They called the police, put posters up about her they even where going to give out $5,000 dollars reward for her return ( I know that's not a lot now but back in 1902 it was.) But nothing ever happened they never found her body (not all of it at least) all they found was a few of her remains and one shoe she had wore on that day. I wasn't very old when this happened maybe a year at the most I didn't remember much about that day but my parents talked about it a lot as I got older. They never told me to go in the woods or anywhere by myself **ever. **Since I was the oldest now (after my sister was killed and all) I was going to protect my little sister. I wasn't going to let that happen to her or anything for that matter. But as I ran as fast as I could I began to remember that day (of what I knew) and I could see that happening to my sister. I began yelling for Hailey in a frenzy

"Cynthia where are you!?" I yelled but she didn't answer just the sound of the wind, so I tried again loader this time

"Cynthia Nichole where are you!!!!!!!!!?" I yelled once again as I ran through the woods just outside our two story house. I finally herd something.

"Alice, Alice" Cynthia said in a weak and hurt voice.

I ran to her voice and found her in a hole with blood all over her leg.

"It hurts!" Cynthia cried as she rubbed her leg.

Oh know her leg was broken. It took me five minuets to get her out but I did it. After getting her out I carried her home, so my parents could take her to the hospital.I got home screaming my lungs out for mom and dad.

"Mom, dad! Where are you I need your help now!".

Mom and dad ran into the room in a panic.

"What is going on in here?" my mom asked taking Cynthia in her arms. While I stood there thinking of something to say.

"We where playing hide and go seek when all of a sudden I couldn't fine Cynthia " I said with sorrow looking down at the floor (Man mom really needed to clean the floor it was awful looking.) "That's not the bad part" I said still looking at the crystal like floor. I had let my parents down I let something happen to my sister.

"Oh really then what is the bad part?" My dad asked raising an eyebrow which caused the wrinkles in his forehead to come out even more (and believe me my dad didn't need anymore.)

"That's just it Cynthia fell in a hole and…and broke her leg. I didn't know what to do so I panicked" I said with worry looking up at my parents (it was like looking up at two big giants, you know when your ten it's like everything's bigger)

"Then why are we just standing here we need to get to the hospital. We will talk about this later Alice." mom said as we ran to the car.

I sat in the back with Cynthia while my parents sat in the front. While we drove to the hospital I thought my mom was going to have a breakdown or something. To keep my mom from having a break down I tried my best to confute Hailey. (It worked surprisingly)

Fifteen minuets later we where sitting in the emergency room (let me re-say that the very packed emergency room)

"Mom it's my entire fault that Cynthia broke her leg" I said as my mom played with my long dark chocolate (almost black) hair. (Before the people at the asylum cut it)

"No it is not Alls don't you ever think or say that" my mom said in a stern voice. She said it so loud I thought everyone in the room was going to look at her.

"But mom yes it is" I said standing my ground I didn't want to get away with something that I did do (of course It was an accident)

"What makes you say that?" my dad asked as we waited for Hailey.

"Because I had this vision or something that told me she was going to break it" I said facing both of my parents. My parent just looked at me with weird looks on there faces.

"Sure you did what an imagination you have" both of my parents agreed at the same time with a laugh.

"But it's true" I protested still looking at my parents. My parents didn't say another word instated I herd Cynthia behind use.

What are you talking about?" she asked as she sat in a wheelchair.

"Nothing honey. Ready to go home? And what do you say if we stop and got Ice Cream on the way home" my dad said looking at Hailey with a smile.

"Yaw that sounds good" she said with a smile that showed her missing teeth.

My dad helped Cynthia to the car we got in and headed for Ice Cream then headed home.

For the next few months the visions came and went. But one vision would change my life for the worse (for now)

**A/N:** So what do you think? Do you like it or not? Please **Review** and I will post more:) Don't worry I will finish my other stories that I have started (I hate it when I don't finish something:)


	2. Chapter 1:What

**My life,my love,my future**

Prolong: First Vision

Mary Alice Brandon is my name. But you know me as just Alice, my hairs the color of a dark starless night (but it's not black it's a mix between brown and black, which gives you dark brown. If you want to look at it that way) it goes to the middle of my back like my mothers. I'm about 4'10 people say I'm very pixie like instated of short (that makes me feel better most of the time.) People also tell me I look just like my father (But I think I look like my mom) Anyway before I get carried away here,I'm going to tell you my story; you know how I got sent to the asylum and all. I might even tell you how I met the love of my life Jasper Hale. To make things clear I don't want any interruptions. So begins my story on how I survived many years in the asylum, how I was abused and never loved. And of course how I found true love.

It all started when I was 10. It was then that I discovered I had some kind of power (I guess) I was playing with my little sister Cynthia in the woods near are house when I had this so called "vision". All of a sudden time just stopped and all I could think about was the vision and how Cynthia was hurt very badly. I didn't want anything to happen to my little sister, to much had happened already. (They never mentioned this in the book but I also had an older sister. Her name was Elizabeth Ann Brandon she was twelve when she was kidnapped. For weeks my parents did everything they could think of. They called the police, put posters up about her they even where going to give out $5,000 dollars reward for her return ( I know that's not a lot now but back in 1902 it was.) But nothing ever happened they never found her body (not all of it at least) all they found was a few of her remains and one shoe she had wore on that day. I wasn't very old when this happened maybe a year at the most I didn't remember much about that day but my parents talked about it a lot as I got older. They never told me to go in the woods or anywhere by myself **ever. **Since I was the oldest now (after my sister was killed and all) I was going to protect my little sister. I wasn't going to let that happen to her or anything for that matter. But as I ran as fast as I could I began to remember that day (of what I knew) and I could see that happening to my sister. I began yelling for Hailey in a frenzy

"Cynthia where are you!?" I yelled but she didn't answer just the sound of the wind, so I tried again loader this time

"Cynthia Nichole where are you!!!!!!!!!?" I yelled once again as I ran through the woods just outside our two story house. I finally herd something.

"Alice, Alice" Cynthia said in a weak and hurt voice.

I ran to her voice and found her in a hole with blood all over her leg.

"It hurts!" Cynthia cried as she rubbed her leg.

Oh know her leg was broken. It took me five minuets to get her out but I did it. After getting her out I carried her home, so my parents could take her to the hospital.I got home screaming my lungs out for mom and dad.

"Mom, dad! Where are you I need your help now!".

Mom and dad ran into the room in a panic.

"What is going on in here?" my mom asked taking Cynthia in her arms. While I stood there thinking of something to say.

"We where playing hide and go seek when all of a sudden I couldn't fine Cynthia " I said with sorrow looking down at the floor (Man mom really needed to clean the floor it was awful looking.) "That's not the bad part" I said still looking at the crystal like floor. I had let my parents down I let something happen to my sister.

"Oh really then what is the bad part?" My dad asked raising an eyebrow which caused the wrinkles in his forehead to come out even more (and believe me my dad didn't need anymore.)

"That's just it Cynthia fell in a hole and…and broke her leg. I didn't know what to do so I panicked" I said with worry looking up at my parents (it was like looking up at two big giants, you know when your ten it's like everything's bigger)

"Then why are we just standing here we need to get to the hospital. We will talk about this later Alice." mom said as we ran to the car.

I sat in the back with Cynthia while my parents sat in the front. While we drove to the hospital I thought my mom was going to have a breakdown or something. To keep my mom from having a break down I tried my best to confute Cynthia. (It worked surprisingly)

Fifteen minuets later we where sitting in the emergency room (let me re-say that the very packed emergency room)

"Mom it's my entire fault that Cynthia broke her leg" I said as my mom played with my long dark chocolate (almost black) hair. (Before the people at the asylum cut it)

"No it is not Alls don't you ever think or say that" my mom said in a stern voice. She said it so loud I thought everyone in the room was going to look at her.

"But mom yes it is" I said standing my ground I didn't want to get away with something that I did do (of course It was an accident)

"What makes you say that?" my dad asked as we waited for Hailey.

"Because I had this vision or something that told me she was going to break it" I said facing both of my parents. My parent just looked at me with weird looks on there faces.

"Sure you did what an imagination you have" both of my parents agreed at the same time with a laugh.

"But it's true" I protested still looking at my parents. My parents didn't say another word instated I herd Cynthia behind use.

What are you talking about?" she asked as she sat in a wheelchair.

"Nothing honey. Ready to go home? And what do you say if we stop and got Ice Cream on the way home" my dad said looking at Hailey with a smile.

"Yaw that sounds good" she said with a smile that showed her missing teeth.

My dad helped Cynthia to the car we got in and headed for Ice Cream then headed home.

For the next few months the visions came and went. But one vision would change my life for the worse (for now)

**A/N:** So what do you think? Do you like it or not? Please **Review** and I will post more:) Don't worry I will finish my other stories that I have started (I hate it when I don't finish something:)


	3. Chapter 2:going away

Chapter 2: going away

The next day was a very hot one about 105 I was very tired I had only gotten about five hours of sleep give or take a few (Yes it was because I was up all night working on my paper. You would be to if your sister was up playing the piano while you where working on your paper) It was also a very odd one at that to. It all started out with my parents they just ignored me as I came down stairs for breakfast (oatmeal again, yuck! is that all we have around here give me a brake.) Then I headed to school. That very night when I got home everything went from weird to down right horrifying.

I got off the bus (I don't drive. I know your probably like Alice does to drive, well not at this time at least) at about fifteen minuets till three. As I walked up are very steep driveway over a half a mile (my parents should have thought about that before they moved here back in 1901) I saw a big white ambulance sitting there. As I stood at a few steps away I wondered why it was sitting there, we weren't expecting anyone at least not that I new about. Or was some one of my family sick oh my god I hope it wasn't Cynthia she hadn't been feeling well (for her to be 10 now she sure has been getting sick lately) I was about to find out what this was all about and it wasn't pretty not one bite. As I approached, the ambulance doors flew open with a squire and then two tall, buff men wearing all white (white what a wash out color) jumped out and grabbed me. What was this; I was being kidnapped just like my sister all those years ago.

I tried screaming but It was know us nothing came out. Then I looked over at the front door and saw hope. My parents came out running along with my sister. But my dad didn't come out with a gun and mom didn't come out with the phone. Maybe she already called the police. But no mom came out carrying my suit case and buttons my teddy bear (I no I'm 17 and I still have a teddy bear, I need my confute to you know.) What was going on I had no idea I was so frighten that I hoped my parents would speak up. It was like my mom could read my mind she spoke a moment later.

"Don't hurt my baby girl" she yelled with horror. That's it mom help me I thought as I struggled to get lose.

"Don't worry mama we won't. You got the booklet right?" asked the bigger man.

"Yes sir I did" my mom answered with some fear.

"Well where just taking her for you to this camp for you" the other man said as an evil smile came across his big lips.

'Mom, mom what's going on?" I asked with panic this just couldn't be happening. I tried again to free myself but it was know us this guy was to strong.

"Alice honey there going to help you" mom said looking me straight in the eyes with out a single look of sorrow on her face.

"Mom what are you talking about I'm fine" I protested looking at my mom with confusion. The man behind tightened his grip on my small arms, forcing me forward. "Hay buddy stop tightening your grip your hurting me".

"Shut up and lesson to your parents. After all this will be the last time you get to see them" the man said gripping titer. (I new by tomorrow I would have busies where his hands where, knowing my luck.)

"Alice honey these men are and a lot more people are going to help you. So please stop putting up a fight and go with them" my dad said as he put a hand on moms shoulder. (What it was like they didn't care one bite about me.)

"Alice is going away because she's a freak" Cynthia toughed looking at me with an evil smile on her small face.

I couldn't believe what he and mom where saying, especially my sister. What did she mean they where taking me away to where? My parents gave Hailey a look that told her to stop this then my mom spoke once again.

"There going to help you with these "visions" you say you have" my mom said as she handed my suitcase a long with my teddy bear to one of the men.

"What do you mean my visions those visions saved my sisters life, don't you remember?" I asked my parents looking at them as the guy twisted my arm. They didn't even acknowledge I was even there anymore.

The smaller man threw the suit case and Buttons into the ambulances. Then they began dragging me to the van I began kicking and screaming, hopping my parents would realize what they where doing was wrong.

"NO!!!!NO!!!! MOM! DAD! HELP ME PLEASE! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!" I tried fighting them but they just threw me in the back of the ambulance.

"Sorry sweetheart they don't want you anymore. They want a regular daughter like Cynthia" said the big one as he turned to shut the doors.

As the big doors shut my parents had to have seen the tears running down my face. But I don't think they did, if they did they didn't care. When did they ever care? There oldest child of 17 was being taken to who knows where and they didn't care.

**A/N:** What do you think? **REVIEW** thanks:)


	4. Chapter 3:Somewhere but where?

Chapter 3: Somewhere but where?

I wasn't going to let them see me cry. That was one of the last thing I wanted them to see how scared I was. So I tried with all my might not to cry. But it was know us they just came with out warning.

"Aw look Berny she's crying" the smaller man said as he looked in the mirror.

"I want my parents" I sobbed as I tried breathing normally. But it was no us I just choked on my sobs.

"You still don't get it do you. Your parents don't want you anymore you're a freak to them" the bigger one said (I didn't know his name get) I just sat in silence, thinking about what he said. Did my parents really not want me or was he just saying that?

I think I might have fallen asleep for a while. Because when I woke up I had know idea where we where at or how many hours we had been on the road. (I had a watch on but couldn't get to it. With my hands being hand cuffed together)

"Hay Benny pass me a beer out of the cooler, will you?" asked Berny as he moved around in his seat. he sounded like he was completely drunk I could smell it on his breath.

"What are you stupid I'm driving? But since your a lazy Bitch I will give you one" Berny said as he put down his cigarettes. And got into the cooler for the beer. (If you ask me Benny didn't need anymore beer)

Man I had to pee. (Wondered if they would stop so I could go. Probably not but it was worth a shot)

"Hay um I have to go pee" I said with hope.

"Uh sure you do we've herd of that a million times" Benny said looking back at me with a laugh.

"But I'm not kidding I really have to go" I said with honesty. If I didn't go soon they would have a mess to clean up, then they would have believed me.

"What do you think Berny should we stop?" asked Benny looking over at Berny waiting for an answer. While I just hoped and prayed he would stop.

There was silence for a few moments. It was so quit I could here my own heart beat.

"Fine we will stop but it will be at dark. Can you wait that long?" Berny asked as he looked into the review mirror. Yes it worked, it was going to be night before he stopped but hay at least it worked.

"Yes I can wait that long" I replied looking back at the man. After I convened them to stop I got my teddy bear between my legs, then got it into the lap.

About an hour later we stopped (time to put my plan in action. That is when I got done peeing)

"All right hurry up and do you business" Benny said as he unlocked my hands.

As soon as I was free and did my business. I started to run hoping someone would see. But of course I didn't get far.

"Hay where you think your going little missy" Berny said as he got a hold of my legs.

This caused me to fall to the ground. Burney dragged me back to the van. I did everything I could think of. I even kicked him between the legs. That just made things worse.

"Aw you bitch Benny take her" Berny yelled in pain as he held his crotch.

Benny put me over his shoulder and threw me back in the ambulance. When he threw me in my head hit the bar window. This caused a small cut on my forehead. I just laid there for a few moments when I herd the van doors close. Then I herd one of the man say.

"We need to tell them about her trying to escape when we get there" (I realized it was Berny)

I started to cough. As I continued to do so I started coughing up blood. "Oh know I must be bleeding internally, but then I realized it was just my lip.

As the ambulance sped down the road I began to lose hope that someone saw me. I was heading towards my new life where ever that was.

**A/N:** Sorry for a short chapter but I'm working on making them longer:) Please **REVIEW** thanks.


	5. Chapter 4:New home forever

Chapter 4: New home...forever

By the time we stopped I could care less. My head hurt where it was cut, but there was nothing I could do. I noticed it started to storm when we got where we where going.(I still have no idea where) As we pulled up to a big metal gate I gasped it was what I saw in my vision. A big brick building with bars on the windows and a 30 foot bob wire fence I couldn't see over it.

"WH-where are we?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"Why this is your new home Benny said looking back at me. As he looked at me a puff of smoke made me cough from his cigarettes (That just made my head hurt worse)

New home what! Was he talking about? As the gate opened I saw a sigh that read Biloxi, Asylum. An asylum like where crazy people go. I'm not crazy I'm just an average 17 year old.

"But I don't belong here in an Asylum, I'm not crazy I belong home with my family who loves and cares for me" I said with fear.

"That's what you think. This is your home now so get us to it" Berny said driving to the main door.

New home? what was he talking about? As the gate opened I saw a sign that read Mississippi State Insane Asylum. An Asylum like where crazy people go. I'm not crazy I'm just an average 17 year old. I thought to myself as we drove forward.

When we arrived at the main entrance Benny and Berny unlocked the ambulance door and pulled me out and took me inside (with force of course) As we entered the building I could hear screaming in all kinds of directions.

"Who do we have here?" asked a lady with gray hair, glasses and was that a beauty mark or a mole? I couldn't help but stair.

"This here Kay is Mary Alice Brandon" Benny said looking at the lady (I thought he was staring at her beauty mark to)

"Its Alice" I protested looking at the lady with no smile on my face.

"Keep you mouth shut. Or I will make you shut it" Berny said looking at me with evil.

"Thanks boys put her suitcase and uh... bear in that room there" Kay said nodding to a door to her right.

"Can I keep my teddy bear?" I asked looking Kay in the face. I no what she's probably thinking you have a teddy bear at your age. But surprisingly she didn't instead she said

"Sure you can sweetheart" with a warm smile. This was the only smile I had gotten since I got here (I know it was like five minuets ago but still)

Then the lady pressed a button on her desk. A crackling voice came on "Yes"

"Bring a guard here we have a new arrival" Kay said taking her long finger nail off the button.

A few moments later a tall man about mid 30's in a blue security uniform came in the office.

Take Miss Alice here to cell 108" Kay said looking at the guard. Berny and Benny let go of my arms (it felt good to move my arms. But it didn't last long)

The guard grabbed my arm and pulled me along like a rag doll. The place was so dark I could barley see in front of me (After all it was storming out) A few minutes later we stopped at a very small room. The guard unlocked the cell door and forced me in. I fell on my knees with my bear in my hands. The guard spoke for a few moments.

"Your close are on your bed, you only get uniforms so wear them carefully. You have treatments everyday for 30 minuets and last no misbehaving or I will be back". then he locked the door and left.

I laid down on my bed (All it was, was a small piece of wood with a lumpy mattress, a tattered old blanket (it was more like rages) and a pillow. I cried hoping, praying my parent's would come for me. I barely slept the whole night (I hate storms.)

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry its a short chapter, the next one is way longer.

Oh and PLEASE **REVIEW**!

**Here's a small Preview:**

I sat in a small room waiting for my counselor (wonder what he/she will be like) I thought to myself as I sat there. A few moments later a man walked in and introduced himself.

"I'm Jasper Hale and I'm your counselor"


	6. Chapter 5:Meating him

Chapter 5: Meeting him

The next morning I woke with someone yelling at me.

"Get up it's time to get up!" yelled the guard with a voice that could make John Cena hied (wrestler)

I opened my dark emerald green eyes, it was still dark out. I looked at my watch it read 6:15 A.M. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as a woman about late 50's named Gretchen Nelly leaded me to the cafeteria. Breakfast was uncomfortable, sitting alone, watching some women being spoon fed because they were too out of it to feed themselves. I didn't eat much and spent most of my time staring into what seemed to be a piece of toast (it was a different color then normal bread) and juice I think? I began to miss the oatmeal I had at home. But I ate it; this was the only thing I got for hours.

Having only time to think, I became increasingly worried about what might happen today. I knew nothing about what goes on in places like these. I was trapped in this bright old building and the only thing I knew for sure was that I had a meeting with a consular later, and the only reason I knew that was because Gretchen had told me on the walk to the cafeteria.

After I ate my breakfast Gretchen came and took me to a room no bigger then a small bathroom in an apartment. It had a small table and two chairs. She told me to site and wait for my consular. Then she slammed the door shut. As I sat there I began to wonder why I was here. Then I began to wonder what would my consoler be like? Would he or she be nice or mean most likely who ever it was would be horrible I mean look where I am what else would I get.

About ten minuets later a young man about 6'1 with sandy- colored hair, skin the color of marble and soft gold eyes, came into the small room. As he sat down he introduced himself with a smile.

"I'm Jasper Hale and I'm your counselor your Mary Alice Brandon right?" looking at me waiting for an answer.

"I Prefer Alice if you don't mind and it's nice to meet you" I said as colore started to fill my cheeks. (Remember what I said about I said about what my consoler would be like. He was so cute and nice to)

"I'm here to tell you the rules and so forth. First rule: You never back talk if you do you are punished. Two: You are to respect the people here including me, and 3: You are to do what you are told. Follow these rules and you will do fine" Jasper said looking me in the eyes.

I shook my head then he spoke again.

"Now Alice, I was looking at your file and it says you see things. What sort of things?" Taking out a pen and paper.

Oh no he thinks I'm a freak then I spoke.

"I can see all kinds of things from good to dying. I saw me coming here" I answered not wanting to.

"Really what did you see?" He asked as he continued writing.

"Well um I saw this very building with bars, a fence and much more" I said looking at the dusty table top.

"Very interesting tell me about your family" he said not taking his eyes off the paper.

"I have a little sister Cynthia I saved her life. A mom who is a stay at home mom and my dad whose owns his own business" I said looking at the paper wondering what he was writhing.

"Why do you think you are here?" Jasper asked.

Man what was with the million questions I wondered but I answered.

"Because, my parents think I'm a freak and they don't want me. They want a normal daughter like Cynthia" I said almost to the point of tears. This caught Jasper's attention. He looked up at me and took my hand in his.

"Alice you're not a freak you're just misunderstood" Still holding my hand. His hand was so cold compared to mine. We sat there for a few moments then Jasper spoke once again (man he had a lot to say)

"I think this is enough for today. We will meet every Tuesday and Thursday" Jasper added with a smile "till then" Then he left the room.

A guard came and got me this time and led me down the dark and damp halls to my first treatment. As I walked I began to wonder what the treatment was going to be like. We came to a door that read " therapy" Therapy that's it man this was going to be easy. The guard told me to walk in so I did. When I walked in there where many people in corners (I wonder why? I would soon find out)

"You must be Marry Alice Brandon" A medium size lady said in a fake caring voice.

"It's Alice" I corrected looking at her with a half smile.

"Oh yes Jasper told me you like to be called Alice. Sorry about that Alice. By the way I'm Emily Lanced" the lady said changing my name on her clip board.

"So what do you do for therapy?" I asked looking at the lady with wonder.

"Oh we do all kinds of stuff from talking about your feelings to working out why you are here" she answered with a little bite of annoyance.

That's it that's therapy here give me a break. Then the woman shut the door and locked it.

"Helpers would you show Alice what we really do here in therapy" the lady said with an evil smile. A moment later five people came out in the same white uniforms as Benny and Berny wore.

They grabbed me and forced me along the wall. What was going on this was not "regular" therapy. Then the lady brought over a needle as long as my pinkie.

"What is that for?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"Just something to make you coma down" she answered getting closer.

I screamed but nobody helped me (why would they, they all had mush for brains) the lady put in the needle and I screamed a bloody murder scream. It burned and hurt so bad. Before I new it the room was spinning. I shook my head and my eye site returned to its regular vision. The lady said in a sweet voice

"All better now" as she put away the container that shot came in.

I got up but as soon as I did I got a little shaky again. For the remainder of the two hours things where odd and weird. Like I wasn't allowed to speak I had to sit or stand completely still. Like I thought before what kind of therapy is this…a stupid kind. After the two hours I was taken back to the cafeteria. I looked at my watch and it was 8:30.

Dinner was like breakfast I sat by myself with no one to talk to (why would I want to talk to anyone they couldn't understand what I was saying) A moment later a lunch lady (more like man) came and gave me my dinner.

It consisted of a small piece of meat, water and an apple. I pushed away the unappetizing food and just ate the apple. As I took a bite out of the apple Gretchen came over to me.

"Did you like your first day here?" she asked with a smile.

"No I didn't It was awful, except the consoling that was fine. But the therapy was awful and painful" I said looking her in eyes hoping she new what I was talking about.

"Why was that?" she asked. Like she cared all she had to do was make sure I got to my appointments on time.

"This lady Mrs. Lanced gave me a shot just to keep me quit, and I was completely fine. If you ask me she's a freak and belongs in here not me" I said taking another bite of my apple.

"Don't worry you will get used to it. sooner or later" she said with a smile that reminded me of a clown.

"Sure I will when pigs learn to fly" I said rolling my eyes, also as I picked a part my half eaten apple.

"Don't get cockey with me little missy. You live here now so you follow these rules, and if you talk back again you will be punished. is that understood" she snapped at me.

"Yes ma ma I understand" I said acting like I cared. then went back to my apple.

I don't no what I did but Gretchen picked me up by my wrist and dragged me threw the cafeteria doors, down a hall that I had never seen before and into a much smaller room then mine. (It felt like I was in a compltly diffrent building) she pushed me threw the door and locked it tight.

"Now Alice you will stay in here until you can lern to control that tong of you'rs" she said looking threw the little glass window.

I laid down on the small bed (more like wood) and cried I just wanted to go home this place was not for a growing 17 year old. As I cried historically a knock came on the door. But I did answer.

"Is everything Okay in here?" asked a voice that I had never herd of. I looked up to see a girl about my age standing there.

"Um yes I uh...just want to go home" I cried more as I barred my face into my hands.

"Well you can't this is your home now. Oh by the way I'm Morgan Baily" said the girl with a smile.

"Nice to meet you I'm Alice" I said looking at her with tears still rolling down my face.

"So why are you in here?" I asked with wonder (I know it's wrong for me to ask but I was cruise)

"They said I was "crazy" just because I got mad at this kid and wanted to hurt him" she said with a smile. Oh my gosh and I thought I had it bad. "How about you"

"I...I can...see-into the future" I chocked out with a little embarrassment I'm sure my face said it all.

"Oh-Okay" said the girl as she rasied her eyebrows. Then all of a sudden I started having a vision. The room began to spin,everything got dark and I began to shake.

"What's going on?" I herd Morgan asked with worry. But I didn't answer I think she could tell by me not answering what was happening.

A few minuets later (I guess) I herd other voices telling me to wake up, I finally did when I opended my eyes no one was there. So I went back to sleep dreaming of Jasper.

**A/N**: Will Alice be in this small room forever? and will she and Jasper become more then friends?

Please **Review**


	7. Chapter 6:A new look

Chapter 6: A new look

Before I new it the sun was high in the sky with it shining threw the small window. I hardly remember anything from yesterday except Mrs. Nelly bringing me here and locking me in. I meet some girl named Morgan Bailey then everything went black and here I am the next day. I opened my eyes and saw Mrs. Nelly standing over me.

"Well Alice I was told that last night you had a little problem"

I shook my head wondering what was going on. I didn't have any problems last night.

"Morgan Bailey told me that you where crying an awful lot and that you had another vision" she said coming into the small room.

Okay now I was lost. "No I was fine last night I went to bed by nine like normal" I said looking at her wondering if she had me mistaken for another person.

The woman stared at me; like I would lie about something like this. "Follow me." She said, turning away.

I stood and followed her out of the room and followed her to the main building. I had been completely honest with her (no lie) I couldn't think why she wouldn't believe me now.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed her down the hall.

"You will see soon enough" she said not turning her head to look at me. "But I will tell you this you are not going to like it" I could tell there was a smile on her face.

"Um I'm hungry don't I get to eat anything?" I asked wondering because my stomach was starting to growl.

"Yes you will at lunch time. The people there won't even recognize you one bite" she said taking me into a room.

What does she mean won't recognize me? Now I was scared what was going to happen to me?

The room was a lot bigger then what I was used to and bright colors to (that's a change) with it looked like a barbers chair or something to site in.

"You can site down if you like" Gretchen said waving her hand for me to site as she stood by the door. Then a tall guy came out with something in his hands. "Hi Daniel are 7 appointment is here"

Daniel smiled back, walking behind where I sat he pulled the small table over, setting what he had in his hand down and unfolding it. I saw a small pair of scissors. I looked at Gretchen, who smiled. "What's going on?"

"Just a little hair cut," She replied with an evil smile. I felt like I was in a horror movie.

"I don't _want _one." I replied trying to get lose.

Daniel, picked up the scissors, paused. "Gretchen?"

The nurse waved her hand to brush off the misunderstanding. "She's been asking constantly for a hair cut, that's all she's wanted for the past few day's. Don't worry she's just a little confused is all."

"I'm not confused! I don't want a hair cut" I screamed with horror I couldn't believe this was happening.

Gretchen turned her smile to me again. "Do you need a shot, Alice? I can get you one."

She was speaking in a pleasant tone but it was clear she was threatening me. "No..."

"Then go ahead, Daniel."

He leaned around me to look me in the eyes. "Is that okay with you?"

I didn't break my stare with Gretchen, but nodded as I fought back tears, my beautiful long hair was going to be gone with in a few short minuets.

He smiled his evil smile and said, "Okay, then. Now how short?"

As he cut all I could think about was would Jasper recognize. That made it much worse, so I just cried as he cut my long hair there was nothing I could do so why even bother.

**A/N**: Sorry for the short chapter I'm just working on two stories at once right now and so it's kind of heard to work on them both. But I will make them longer as they go along. Anyway what do you think? Please** Review** thanks:)


	8. Chapter 7:What happened?

Chapter 7: What happened?

Half an hour later he was done.

"What do you think? I think it's my best work yet" Daniel said with a laugh as he handed me a mirror.

I looked in the mirror and all I saw was this girl, with short black spiky hair instead of her long hair. As soon as I saw it I began to cry, no it couldn't be my hair-was gone. I couldn't believe they allowed this. As I continued to cry Daniel spoke.

"What's wrong doesn't she like it?" he looked up at Gretchen with confusion.

"Of course she does those are just tears of joy that's all" Gretchen said looking at Daniel with a smile.

No I was not happy I hated it, I looked like a boy. I cried and cried until Gretchen told me to get control over myself. I was led from the room and taken to counseling. I sat there waiting for Jasper to come in. What would he think would he notice me? Or would he recognize me right away? These questions I asked myself as I waited. A few moments went by and Jasper walked in.

"Oh my god Alice what happened?" he asked with concern as he looked at my hair which was about right to my ears.

I didn't look at him, but muttered, "Gretchen".

I started to cry all over again and buried my face in my hands. "I don't know. The only thing she said was that no one would recognize me and that I was not going to like it one bit, and I don't." I just wanted to go away and never come back, that was all.

"It's Okay Alice I'm here" he said as I cried into his chest. He held me for a while until I finally managed to coma down, a few moments later. As I got myself under control. We started talking.

"Jasper I don't think I ever told you the whole story why my parents placed me here" I said looking at him with sad eyes.

"No you didn't you can if you like" he said with a smile. So I did. (**A/N**: it's more like a song but the stories at the end)

When somebody loved me,  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart  
And when she was sad,  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy,  
So was I  
When she loved me

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other, that was all  
Just she and I together,  
Like it was meant to be

And when she was lonely,  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten,  
I'd never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour we spent together lives within my heart

When she loved me. (**A/N**: I know that the lyrics are a little off but I think you get the picture)

"It all started when I was little I was ten when my sister fell into a hole and broke her leg and I saw it coming. So when I told my parents they thought I was crazy for thinking such things. The visions stopped coming for a while but about a few um…weeks ago I had this vision of this very place and I told my parents and they told me that I was making the whole thing up. So they sent me here and locked me up" I said crying all over again, not just because of the hair cut but because of being in this awful place.

Jasper took me in his strong arms and held me for a while. Then I looked up at him. As I looked up into his lovely eyes his lips touched mine. Before I knew what was going on, Jasper pulled away moments later.

"I shouldn't have done that...I'm sory" he said with anger. Before he could say more I cut in.

"Don't be it's okay...it made me... forget why I was here" it was all most a whisper.

"I have other people to see" Jasper said closing the door.

I just sat there motionless. Did I do something? If I did what? moments later a guard came and took me back to my dark, damp, old cell. I sat there for the remainder of the day wondering if it was something I did.

**A/N:**Sorry short chapter, the next one will be longer hopefully. So what do you think? please **review** thanks:)


	9. Chapter 9:AN

**A/N:** Hey Guys!! Ashlie Christine here writing 4 disneyprincess3. Her computer is currently undergoing a virus so she told me to type up this little A/N 4 ya! She will try 2 update wen she can get her comp bck up so be patient with her. I am her BFF so if u want to give her a message or something, then u can pm me on my page….ashlie Christine…n I will give her the message 4 ya! She is trying her best! Tlk 2 u all soon! Bye!

Ashlie Christine


End file.
